What Did You Do?
by ShipItLikeYouMeanIt
Summary: Something's up with Gerard, and Frank needs to know, whatever it takes...


**Hello, Android Girl here, with a sick My Chemical Romance fan fiction.**

**Listening to- All I want for Christmas is you**

Frank stopped by the door and noticed Gerard sitting on the bed, his head in his hands. He frowned as Gerard's shoulders shook and walked in the room.

"What's up, Gerard?." asked Frank, looking at his crimson-haired friend in concern.

"Oh, Frank, what have I done?" whispered Gerard.

Frank put a hand on his shoulder.

"I can't believe we… oh, my lord, why, why did we…?"

"Mate, what's up, what have you done?"

"I… don't wanna say"

"I won't judge you, ya know"

Gerard opened his mouth, but no sound came out. Frank sighed heavily and wrapped an arm round his companions shaking shoulders.

Mikey walked by the door and looked in.

"Hey guys!. Oh!. Oh, sorry for … interrupting" he said, giggling as he walked away again. Dumb blonde Mikey.

Gerard looked up at Frank with those huge hazel eyes.

"What should I do, Frank?"

"Look, what have you done, tell me, please," Frank pleaded.

Gerard shook his head. "I…can't, Frank, it's…it's so awful…"

"Tell. Me. Now."

"I can't believe it… why did we do it?… what will everyone say?…" murmured Gerard.

"I can't bear to see you like this… What did you do?. Did you fuck some one you weren't supposed to, what?"

Gerard's lips moved silently.

"Speak up"

Gerard took a deep breath.

"Frank?."

"Yes?"

"P-Promise y-you'll help me through this, I-I can't manage alone..." he said, his voice trembling.

"Gerard, I'm there for you, always, you know that."

"But… but, God, it's awful, and I-I don't know what to do!" wailed Gerard.

Frank's heart tugged with sympathy as a single crystal tear rolled down Gerard's white cheek.

"Look, you know I'd walk to the ends of the Earth and back for you, so tell me, and we'll get through this together, no matter what."

"Oh, Frank…" he whispered.

Frank pulled him into a hug and stroked his back reassuringly.

"Tell me, please, and I'll help you, honestly" Frank said softly.

"Frank, I can't say, everyone will hate me!. I-I can't believe we were so stupid… but it felt so right at the time, Frank…" sobbed Gerard.

"There, there, it's okay"

"I'm scared, Frank…"

"I know"

Gerard whimpered softly.

"Tell me, honey, please" begged Frank.

"Oh, Frank…I…I think…I think I… I'm … "

"Think you're what, Gerard?"

"I can't say, it's so awful, oh God, why did we do it!" cried Gerard.

"For the last time, what did you do?"

"It felt so good at the time, Frank"

"Tell me"

"Frank, if I tell you… will you stand by me?"

"Of course, baby."

"Well… t-two weeks ago… I- I did something stupid… I did it without thinking, oh why?."

"It's okay, just tell me" soothed Frank

"Oh, Frank, promise me you'll help, please, I-I need you, Frank"

"Gerard, speak to me"

"Frank, you don't know how embarrassing this is…"

"I don't care"

Gerard looked at Frank, his eyes full of shame.

"I think… Frank, I think I'm….I'm…_pregnant"_

Frank stared. And stared.

"And… and I think… Ray's the father…"

"WHAT?. ARE YOU TELLING ME YOU AND RAY HAD SEX AND YOU ARE PREGNANT WITH HIS CHILD OH MY GOD THIS IS SO WRONG HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" screamed Frank

Gerard collapsed laughing.

"Of course I'm not pregnant, you dumb dick, and, ew, why would I want to have sex with Ray, of all people, but, God, the look on your face!" cackled Gerard.

Ray stumbled through the door, a video recorder in hand.

"I got it all!" he laughed.

Frank tossed his longish hair, looking hurt, and stormed out the door.

"Uh-oh. Someone's on his time of the month again!." called Ray.

"Yep. Mega-bitch mode." nodded Gerard.

"I hate you!" screamed Frank.

Gerard sighed. "I'd better go and apologize.". He got up and left.

"Remember to use protection!" yelled Ray after him.

"Fuck you, Ray, fuck you…"

"I thought you didn't want to, but, hey, I don't mind…"

"In case you haven't noticed, I have a bitch to talk to, so…"

"Okay, later then!"

"…"

**Well, that was fun to write. I bet ya all thought I was writing a serious fanfic. LOLZ!. Over and out, bitches.**


End file.
